His Letter To Her
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: He'd written her a letter. If only she realized it before. SacredJewelShipping. Rated because of Antares and my paranoia.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**His Letter To Her**

**Romance**

**OC**

**Sirius had written her a letter. If only she realized it before.**

**SacredJewelShipping.**

**(Don't own Zexal. Just own my Ocs.)**

* * *

**D.T.B: Thanks to all your nice votes, the pairing of Sirius/Lyra has a name. SacredJewelShipping! So here's the name's debut oneshot. Please enjoy.**

* * *

His Letter To Her

* * *

Lyra...

I...don't think I can stay much longer. I'm sorry. I can hardly keep my eyes open now... Lyra...I've wanted to say something to you for so long now.

Thank you.

When I first met you, I was just like any other kid my age. I thought girls were gross and I would rather play with stick swords than rag dolls any day of the week. Even when you suggested them for my health. I simply laughed it off and told you to leave me alone.

After everything that happened to me – my father dying, my mother refusing to let me and my brother join the academy, my brother dying – you really...well...you really helped keep me together. Looking back, you were probably the only one who kept me sane. I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't been there for me.

So, thank you.

Lyra...I...I've been thinking about it for a while. I wanted to be with you for a very long time.

I don't know if you made it out of the village before everything happened. If you didn't, then I am truly sorry. I can never apologize enough for what had happened. But if you did, and you find this...I wanted to tell you something. Something more important than anything I've ever said or done in my life.

...Lyra...I went back for you.

...I love you.

* * *

Lyra's tears refused to stop falling as she continued to read the letter in her hands. "Lyra-chan," Sirius called from the hallway of the apartment he and Antares were renting. (Some missions were just Aquarii punishing Sirius for something. He just knew it.) "Dinner's ready."

When he didn't hear her answer, Sirius had to admit that he was curious if not worried. He entered the room she was sitting in, his hand resting on the doorframe. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Lyra was sitting on the ground, her back facing him. "Lyra-chan," Sirius breathed. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Lyra slowly turned to face him. Both her eyes and face were bright red, her cheeks stained with tears, worrying Sirius immeasurably.

She forced herself up and turned the rest of the way.

Then Sirius' eyes widened. He recognized the peach-colored piece of parchment in her dainty hands.

With a trembling hand, Lyra returned the letter to him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I read it."

Sirius paused, then slowly took it from her. "It's not your fault," he said. "You didn't know."

Lyra sniffled. "It was from you, wasn't it?"

Sirius smothered his own gasp. Then he clenched the paper in his hand.

"Did you...mean what you wrote?"

Sirius turned to face her again. Then his gaze softened.

Lyra tried to smile. She knew that gaze.

"Would you...read that last line to me?" she asked. "Please?"

Sirius smiled a little bit himself. Then he reached out to her and took her hand. "I went back for you," he said. "...I love you."

Lyra nearly started crying again.

As quickly as one could blink, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his shoulders. "Sirius-san!" she squealed.

Sirius nearly fell backward under her weight. Fortunately, however, he was able to stay on his feet, though that required that he wrap his arms around her weight.

He slowly looked down to the girl in his arms. The very same girl who had yet to stop crying for one reason or another. "Sirius-san," she choked out, "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry, Lyra-chan," he said softly, taking in the aroma of Lyra's hair. "I just...couldn't find the right time."

Lyra pulled herself away and looked up to him. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Sirius didn't answer. Rather, he tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her head to face him.

Then he leaned forward, closing his eyes as he did so, something Lyra did shortly after.

Then came the words.

"You guys coming?" Antares called out, walking over to the room and looking inside.

That's when the room froze over.

Antares couldn't say a word when he noticed the two Barian Guardians wrapped in a romantic embrace. Nearing kissing.

His eyes widened, as did Lyra's and Sirius'.

Total freeze again.

"Um," went Antares, "you know what? I'll keep your dinner warm. You guys just...I'll leave you alone."

With that, he left the room, much to the embarrassment of his comrades.

Then he started laughing so hard, they're neighbors could hear him.

Great.

"That idiot," Sirius growled.

"Why is he always acting like that?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know," Sirius responded. "He's just like Ryoga sometimes."

Lyra didn't listen to that last part. Instead, she pulled his face back to face her.

Then she finished what he had attempted to start.

Fortunately for them, Antares was not there to do anything stupid, like interrupt.

**Un**fortunately, he'd hidden a camera when he decided to give them some privacy, something they learned the hard way.

Right after the flash activated.

* * *

Sirius screamed bloody murder about five seconds after he made the connection. Then he proceeded to chase him all throughout the apartment.

"ANTARES!"

"It was just a joke!" Antares responded. "But one that's going in the photo album."

"That does it!" Sirius shouted. "I am so burying you! I am going to duel you, then I'm going to bury you!"

"You're just happy that I got a picture for you to remember it by!" Antares responded. "Admit it!"

"Not in a million Barian years!"

"You admitted it!"

Meanwhile, Lyra looked at the picture that Antares had taken, her face still bright red.

While most people were surely gonna kill her for thinking that – or at the very least, Sirius was gonna scold her until it burned – she couldn't help but think it.

They looked so cute.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yeah. Sirius is gonna kill me, but I had to. I wanted to use that line forever. Plan on using it in a multi-chapter, but I just can't find a place for it yet. If you guys can think of a multi-chapter for me, please PM me and I'll see what I can do. These two NEED a multi-chapter fic of their own. XD In the meantime, review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
